<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reach me by SandCat1519</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086154">Reach me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519'>SandCat1519</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair was unreachable until she met Chuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reach me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blair Waldorf played the typical vindictive, aggressive, and insecure girl who hid behind her benefit parties, unwavering pose and walking confidently through the streets of New York.</p><p>She had a bulletproof mask that over time became a wall within her, protecting her from everything and everyone.</p><p>Leaving it unreachable.</p><p>But young Waldorf remained blind to her own feelings. There was no mask for her to hide what was true inside her, much less a wall around her heart.</p><p>Because she had already given hers to Nate Archibald.</p><p>The boy on the sailboat, with golden hair and to whom she gave a cashmere sweater with a gold heart sewn onto the sleeve.</p><p>It was <em>Blair Waldorf</em> and <em>Nate Archibald</em> .</p><p>A perfect match for her eyes, something she loved to repeat tirelessly inside her head because it sounded like the most delicate composition of her favorite French artist and formed the most beautiful romance she had ever seen happen.</p><p><em>Love conquers all</em> . It was the name of his movie with Nate.</p><p>And believing vehemently in a happily ever after, she ignored pain, indifference and the past.</p><p>But there was a break, the movie changed its name and the novel did not have a continuation.</p><p>Because Nate kissed Jenny Humphrey thinking he was Serena van der Woodsen, her best friend and said he loved her.</p><p>Life was a little tragic in the way that no one would like it when it came to Blair Waldorf.</p><p>And then she felt her eyes widen, her lips tremble and a stifling pain in her chest. This always happened when I was about to cry.</p><p>She could already feel the warmth of her tears forcing her way down her face and her voice breaking miserably.</p><p>But Archibald did not deserve his pain and Waldorf joined forces, closed his eyes and imagined a new film.</p><p><em>The end of your world with Nate. </em>So she named him.</p><p>At the beginning of her scenes, her tears stopped, her heart calmed and she was able to control her lips again.</p><p>
  <em>Nate, you better take care of your dad. He needs you and knows what else? I do not need.</em>
</p><p>Because no one like Blair Waldorf needed a coward, a liar with family problems.</p><p>He would never serve as the protagonist of his novel.</p><p>And in her new film, she decided it was time to just be <em>Blair</em> , her outlet. The aggressive and vindictive girl she always was, and leave the sweet, sensitive side she played in front of Nate asleep.</p><p>And going to Victrola and contemplating the newest Bass empire seemed to be a good time at this time, because in a strange but true way, Blair felt spontaneous the way she had to be next to that insensitive, drunk asshole.</p><p>Because she just didn't care what Chuck Bass was going to think. He was merely a supporting character, that insignificant character who gives a boost to the protagonist's new life.</p><p>It would be simply losing too much and too <em>non-Blair</em> to mind the opinion of a guy who wore a cashmere scarf with navy blue monogram <em>CB</em> , and clung freshman drunk at parties of friends.</p><p>But it was at his side that Waldorf managed to find a refuge, she became herself and laughed like she hadn't done in a long time.</p><p>That still-unknown mask and wall was fading before Chuck's eyes.</p><p>And the supporting actor became the protagonist, going through a split second in Blair's head a new beginning.</p><p><em>Blair Waldorf</em> and <em>Chuck Bass.</em></p><p>
  <em>He is sure?</em>
</p><p>She did, and she repeated it tirelessly inside her head.</p><p>It sounds like the beat of a mixture of incomprehensible and fascinating sounds, forming Blair's true moment.</p><p>And in an involuntary impulse she kissed him and the taste of alcohol that Bass brought with her made her intoxicated, leaving her dizzy and with no time to think about the next scene.</p><p>The mask and the wall were destroyed. His unprotected heart had been given to him.</p><p>And Blair Waldorf managed to be reached by the hands of Chuck Bass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>